Escaping Love
by Veronicamarilyn
Summary: Joshley. GIRL trying to forget her past. BOY found his long lost friend. BOY is also know as a heartbreaker. and the last thing the GIRL need more is drama. BOY fell inlove but would GIRL go back to her old BF or BOY? who would you choose if you were her.
1. Chapter 1

**Escaping Love**

**Madison Ashley Tisdale as Ashley Tisdale**

**Lucan Joseph Jonas as Joe Jonas**

**Michael Zachary Efron as Zac Efron **

**Madison tied her hair in a French twist with some hair let loose , she was wearing a Gucci high heels and an oversize Prada shades and her new Louis Vuitton handbag , looking sophisticated and elegant . **

**Madison**

**Excuse me, is this the plane to California ?**

**Captain**

**Good evening Miss, my name is Lucan and yes this the plane to California , I hope you have a pleasant ride **

**Madison **

**Thank you .**

**Lucan was wearing a smart uniform all white and perfect just like a captain would look like .**

**She turn around and one of the steward was carrying her suitcase and her puppy . **

**Madison **

**Lets go **

**The captain look and smile at her . She smile back lightly .**

**Then went to her seat at the first class row . She sign when she saw the seats at the first class .**

**Steward **

**This is your seat , Miss**

**Madison **

**Is there a better …. Accommodation than here .**

**Captain Lucan **

**We give everyone the best we can that include you too .**

**Madison **

**Fine . I was just asking .**

**Captain Lucan **

**Why not I bring you to the cockpit later , you do know what is it right ? The compartment where we fly the plane **

**She gave the a fake smile and look at him **

**Madison **

**Why not ? I would love to, thank you . And I know what a cockpit is my father owns a airport**

**Captain Lucan **

**Really , then it is My pleasure .**

**The steward put her puppy and bag to the luggage department .**

**She look out of the window **

**In three hours she will be in California , meeting new people she never met before , she wanted to start anew , and this pilot is not making it any easier .**

**Then the put on your button lit on .**

**She sighed and put on her buckle .**

**Then beside her was a free seat she put her precious new Louis Vuitton on the free seat . NEVER would she put it on the floor . **

**Her cell phone started buzzing for a few second there was a text it was from Michael . **

**She sighed again and open the text **

**Where are you ? Maddy don't leave me . **

**I was wrong , I will change .**

**Please forgive and tell me where are you .**

**Love Michael **

**She look at the text a few time then close her phone . The steward that help her with the suitcase came over and told her she can't use her phone on the plane.**

**She look at he window and lean against the wall . She love Michael , but what he did was unforgivable .**

**Then a there was a lady speaking on the speaker **

**Lady **

**Ladies and gentleman , please fasten your seatbelt **

**As the plane to California is going to take off.**

**She roll her eyes and look at her opal ring which cost a bomb . Her father gave it . She fiddle the ring on her finger .**

**After an hour they were allowed to unbuckle the belt . Finally .**

**The steward came to her again .**

**Steward **

**Would you like to have champagne or wine .**

**Madison**

**Do you have Vodkatini . **

**Steward **

**Sure . **

**He hand her a glass of vodkatini . **

**It was a cocktail consisting of vodka mixed with dry vermouth and ice, often served in a frosted glass .**

**Heat of the vodka fill her throat as she drank it in just two gulp **

**Captain Lucan **

**Whoa , a bit strong on the vodkatini . **

**Lucan came to her seat and pick up her bag and sat on the free seat . **

**Madison took her LV bag from him afraid he would spoilt it .**

**Madison **

**I can take it .**

**Steward **

**Anything for you , Captain ?**

**Captain Lucan**

**How about just coke . **

**Steward hand him his coke .**

**Captain Lucan**

**Cant drink when I fly the plane .**

**She nod with understanding . **

**So want to see the cockpit and see how I fly the plane .**

**She hardly know him but the look in his eyes make him look like she know him her whole life and there was no harm in it .**

**She smile a little and nod .**

**He grab her hand and brought her to the cockpit . It was huge there was so many button that was making her dizzy .**

**Then the other pilot look at her and smile **

**It has been a long time since she and her father went out together and fly the plane **

**She was the only child and she disappoint her parent by moving away not telling them anything .**

**After 15 min **

**Madison **

**It's a pleasure to be with you , but I think I should go back to my seat **

**Lucan **

**Sure , let me walk you there **

**She sat back on her seat and cross her legs .**

**Lucan look down at her and smile , where have I seen her before? He thought .**

**Madison look up at him **

**Madison **

**May I help you ?**

**Lucan **

**No , see you later **

**He wink at her and left .**

**Then something struck her. That wink … she seen it somewhere maybe in the TV . But she just know its very familiar . **

**But she admit he got a striking good looks and is gorgeous. But he look like those typical Casanova and a player. **

**So it was not her type anyway she got more problems to solve rather than getting involve with more drama **

**She finish her vodkatini and look at her watch . Another 30 minutes she will be landing **

**Then there will be a new life awaits her .**

**She close her eyes trying to forget all her past and move on . **

* * *

**Ok so this is a new story I have been working on**

**Seriously tell me what you think **

**Review please **

**Tell me your opinion .**

**Ok , so hope you like it .=]**

**Love **

**Veronica Marilyn **


	2. Chapter 2

**Escaping love **

**(new life=new closet)**

**Ashley Michelle Tisdale as Madison Ashley Tisdale**

**Joseph Adam Jonas as Lucan Joseph Jonas**

**Zac Efron as Michael Zachary Efron**

**Madison suddenly woke up there was the steward looking at her shaking her as if she was so kind of doll**

**Steward **

**You have arrived , you are now in California **

**Madison **

**Thank you , would you mind taking my bag then send them to this address **

**She hand him a slip of paper . She blink innocently .She recently bought a huge mansion .**

**Steward **

**Of course . **

**She went out of the plane and out of the airport. There was a limousine waiting for her .**

**Chauffeur **

**Miss Tisdale ?**

**Madison **

**Yes . **

**He open the door for her, and she went in .**

**Chauffeur**

**So where are heading .**

**Madison **

**Bring me to the shopping mall .**

**After all new life means new clothes . **

**The driver open the door and she came out the shopping mall look huge **

**She went in the doors and the first thing she saw was **

**A Versace -Black Satin**

**It was the most beautiful shoe . Ok maybe not but one thing for sure she want it . She must have it . **

**She reach out to the shoe and put it on . It was a Black satin platform peep-toe sandals from Versace, featuring cascading brown and black beads on the T-bar and a thin ankle strap with a gold-tone metal buckle. These shoes have a tiered black and beige platform and a high black heel.**

**It cost about 2000 dollar . But it didn't matter to her . **

**After 3 hours of shopping she took all the shopping bags put it on the limo . The limo was almost all covered with shopping bag . **

**She told her driver to sent her home . **

**She was dead tired . **

**When she saw her house . She was happy . Her perfect big house but sadly only she was staying there excluding the maids .**

**She climb in her bed which was so soft just as she was about to sleep her phone rang .**

**Darn it .**

**Madison **

**Who is this .**

**She didn't bother looking at the caller ID .**

**Michael **

**Its me …. Michael .**

**Madison **

**Oh **

**Michael **

**Where are you . I been trying to find you .**

**Madison **

**Michael , I told you last week I don't love you anymore . I moved on .**

**Michael **

**Please forgive me . **

**Madison **

**I tried . But I cant . Its too difficult **

**Michael **

**But …**

**Madison **

**Sorry Michael , Goodbye .**

**She shut her phone and cried silently **

**Remembering seeing Michael kissing another woman and not her at the café . The scene kept replaying in her head . **

**When she first saw it she feel like as if her heart just drop and felt hallow . She just stare at blank space . She didn't know whether she could trust her eyes and was playing tricks on her .**

**She tried acting as if she didn't see anything . But it was impossible . So she decided to move on .**

**But now she still feel the hurt . Hot tears roll down her cheek . All she wants now is someone to hug her she don't care who . **

**Even the pilot guy .**

**Next day **

**She woke up felling ….hungry **

**After all that crying now all she want is some breakfast **

**She went to the dinning table to see it was full of food .**

**She slowly chew the food but her brain was working like a manic .**

**Why ? Why did he cheat on me . Why would you cheat on someone if you don't want to be with me. What was his motive for being with me . Because of money ?**

**Well she is rich . Her parents are billionaires. They even own islands . A lot of them .**

**Well that is the curse of being a rich daughter . **

**Its difficult to find the one you really love and love you who you really are .**

**She sighed and look at her food **

**Hopefully shopping later could make her feel better **

* * *

**So please review . **

**I want to know whether you like it .**

**So hope you like it .**

**Xoxo Veronica Marilyn **


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Character **

**Ashley Tisdale as Madison Ashley Tisdale **

**Joe Jonas as Lucan Joseph Jonas **

**Zac Efron as Michael Zachary Efron**

_When she went out of her mansion , she wanted to walk to the mall ._

_It was shinning brightly she took out her little black umbrella and let it lean on her shoulder . _

_She tried to make out a smile as she was walking along the pavement . _

_Then she stop by and look at the building beside her , it was a beautiful church . _

_She enter the church and kneel down as the alter _

" _dear god , please help me overcome this obstacle , and find my knight in shinning amour."_

_She prayed silently , tears started to roll , but she was determine not to cry . _

_Minutes later she sat on the church bench and stare at the alter , it was magnificent , then she look around and someone caught her eye . _

_The captain was at the other side of the bench praying , then he suddenly rose up and sat on the bench beside her . _

**Madison :: what are you doing here ?**

**Lucan :: what do you thing I am doing ? Praying of course .**

_Madison stand up and look at the alter for the last time and left _

_Then she left , then suddenly she turn around and Lucan was also following her _

**Madison :: Are you following me ?**

**Lucan :: apparently so . **

**Madison :: can you do me a favor?**

_She smile at him_

**Lucan :: anything for a fine woman like you.**

_He gave a smirk with his seductive eyes on her _

_2 hours later ._

**Lucan :: you know … you know… you know you could have .. Warn me that this was the favor . **

_He panted ,gasping for air . _

_She just shopped for the last 2 hours and it really enlighten her , now she is ready to go home . _

_She left the mall walking while Lucan try to manage the bag not letting it fall ._

_She started walking on the pavement . _

**Lucan :: are you joking ? We are walking back to your house by foot ? Cant we just use a limo !**

**Madison :: Yes we can , but I choose not to , I feel like walking , don't you . **

_Lucan roll his eyes , and smile at her_

_Somehow to him she look very familiar , its like he seen her before when she was young , in high school ? _

_Maybe . _

_After half and hour they finally reach Madison mansion , they went to the living room and some of her servant carried her shopping bags away . _

_He knew that she was rich but not that rich . _

**Lucan :: nice place you got here .**

**Madison :: thanks **

_They seat on the sofa while a maid serve them some English tea _

_Madison took a sip on her tea and stare at him _

_She felt like she seen her before _

**Madison :: You know , you look really familiar . **

**Lucan :: yeah I know , but I cant remember much , which high school did you go ?**

**Madison :: I go to St. Magdalene , it's a private school, it's a elite school in Manhattan.**

**Lucan :: Oh My God , I was from St. Gabriel , just beside your school . **

**She tried too remember , and suddenly something pop to her **

**Madison :: I know you , you ere the shiny perfect boy . **

**Lucan :: yeah , but so not true . **

**Madison :: do you remember me ?**

**Lucan ::No…. oh wait yes , were you the queen bee , who is like the perfect princess in this school , you also have like 5 puppy following you around the school , and you had straight A's in your grades right . **

**Madison :: yeah . **

**Lucan :: I tell you , almost everyday the guys in my class would talk about you .**

_Madison gave a smirk and stare at his eyes _

**Madison :: what would you guys talk about . **

_Obviously knowing the answer but still wanting to hear it _

**Lucan :: that who could be your boyfriend and how hot you are**

**Madison :: really **

**Lucan :: you were dating that Michael guy right ?**

_Her smile drop . They dated for almost 7 years . _

**Madison ::no actually I recently broke up with him **

_She look down trying to force herself not cry but her eyes was already swelling _

_Lucan did not know what to do , he hate it when girls cry . He will freak out . So he tried to calm down walk to her and hug her tight _

_She cried for 30 minutes straight until she fell asleep in Lucan arm . Soon he also fell asleep . _

_After 2 hours it was already gonna be 8 pm . Lucan woke up and saw Madison sleeping peacefully _

_He look at her beautiful mouth that made it so irresistible that he want to taste it . He felt her soft blond hair and started to stroke it . He always had a crush on her since high school, but never did tell her , plus Michael was one of his friends _

_every time he sees her smiling he feel like taking a picture of it and admire it until her fall asleep and when he is asleep he want to dream about her . Then was when they were in high school . _

_He wonder whether it was possible to be with her . He knew his chances were low . Why would the world most beautiful girl want to be with him . _

_He knew he got to leave her before he fell in love with her , and the only way was to avoid her . _

_Soon Lucan left Madison house leaving Madison to sleep alone . _

_He never like making that choice , but her knew it was necessary ._

_I took really really long but tell me what you think please_

_Love _

_Veronica _


End file.
